villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poor Conductor
Poor Conductor is one of the more unusual characters found in the anime Gregory Horror Show. He resembles a blue humanoid wearing a monocle and has a record player for a head that plays the music he attempts (and fails) to conduct well. History Poor Conductor appears during The Second Guest after the she flees Gregory House into the forest and graveyard outside it via Hell's Taxi (the taxi operating around the premises). He sings off-tune and performs until his needle gets knocked off the grooves. The resident Dead Bodies boo and throw items at him, causing him to become depressed. He bemoans no one listening to his musical genius until he notices the Second Guest, who listens to his performance, presumably out of pity. Suddenly, the Second Guest finds herself within one of the grooves of Poor Conductor's vinyl record and is pursued by the now-massive needle. Poor Conductor, now assuming a powerful godlike state, maniacally proclaims that his public will never forget his melody now that it'll be etched into their bodies. The Second Guest is, surprisingly, saved by Gregory, steering Hell's Taxi, who drives her back to Gregory House. Poor Conductor is then chased off by more Dead Bodies, who continue throwing items at his head as he attempts to sing once more. During The Last Train, Poor Conductor asks if Gregory would like to listen to his performance. Having knowledge of what he did before, Gregory raps Poor Conductor on the head with a rolled-up newspaper and tells him his music is outdated. Enraged, Poor Conductor assumes the godlike state again as he traps the train and its occupants onto tracks within the grooves of the oversized record, once again pursued by the needle. Gregory manages to get the train to jump over gaps in the groove and jump out of the record to escape, thus foiling Poor Conductor's attempt again. Poor Conductor retreats to the back of the train where he bemoans his loss of recognition and is attacked by crows when he attempts to sing. Personality As his name suggests, Poor Conductor is not very skilled at conducting music or singing, despite his numerous attempts. On one level, this makes him a bit of a tragic villain, as it is shown he is incredibly insecure about the state of his music and desires to be appreciated by his audience. During his Last Train appearance, he wonders if the world has become so corrupt that it could no longer be supported by his music that, apparently, once inspired and supported people during times of hardship. However, he is constantly met with rejection for his lack of talent and thus shunned. However, Poor Conductor is also quite arrogant and egotistical, believing his music to be superior and those who reject it to be "wretched folk who could not understand it". This extends to his unusual godlike (though not out of place in the world of Gregory Horror Show) reality-warping powers and his brutal attempted method of ensuring that anyone who listens to his music would not forget it. These attempts are foiled and only further demonstrate his insecurity. At the end of his Last Train appearance, he ponders if he is indeed outdated, or if he was even wanted in the first place. It doesn't help when his terrible singing leads him to be attacked by crows. Category:Anime Villains Category:Insecure Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed Objects